spongefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Happy Spongy New Year
Day 1 *Help Wanted *Reef Blower *Tea at the Treedome *Bubblestand *Ripped Pants *Jellyfishing *Plankton! *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Boating School *Pizza Delivery *Home Sweet Pinapple *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Pickles *Hall Monitor *Jellyfish Jam *Sandy's Rocket *Squeaky Boots *Nature Pants *Oppisite Day *Culture Shock *F.U.N *MuscleBob BuffPants *Squidward, The Unfriendly Ghost *The Chaperone *Employee of the Month *Scardey Pants *I Was a Teenage Gary *SB-129 *Karate Choppers *Sleepy Time *Suds *Valentine's Day *The Paper *Arrgh! *Rock Bottom *Texas *Walking Small *Fools in April *Neptune's Spatula *Hooky *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II *Your Shoe's Untied *Squid's Day Off *Something Smells *Bossy Boots *Big Pink Loser *Bubble Buddy *Dying For Pie *Imitation Krabs *Wormy *Patty Hype *Grandma's Kisses *Squidville *Pre-Hibernation Week *Life of Crime *Christmas Who? *Survival of the Idiots *Dumped *No Free Rides *I'm Your Biggest Fantatic *Mermiad Man and Barnacle Boy III *Squirrel Jokes *Pressure *The Smoking Peanut *Shangihaied *Gary Takes a Bath *Welcome to the Chum Bucket *Frannkendoodle *The Secret Box *Band Geeks *Graveyard Shift *Krusty Love *Procrastination *I'm with Stupid *Sailor Mouth *Artist Unknown *Jellyfish Hunter *The Fry Cook Games *Squid on Strike *Sandy, Spongebob and the Worm Day 2 *The Algae's Always Greener *Spongeguard on Duty *Club Spongebob *My Pretty Seahorse *The Bully *Just One Bite (UNCUT) *Nasty Patty *Idiot Box *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Doing Time *Snowball Effect *One Krab's Trash *As Seen on TV *Can You Spare a Dime? *No Weenies Allowed *Squilliam Returns *KRAB-BORG *Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *Wet Painters *Krusty Krab Training Video *Party Pooper Pants *Choclate With Nuts *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *New Student Starfish *Ugh *The Great Snail Race *Mid-Life Creasteacean *Born Again Krabs *I Had an Accident *Krabby Land *The Camping Episode *Plankton's Army *Missing Identity *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Lost Episode) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler *Pranks a Lot *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Shell of a Man *The Lost Matress *Krabs vs. Plankton *Have You Seen This Snail? *Skill Crane *Good Neighbors *Selling Out *Funny Pants *Dunces and Dragons *Enemy in Law *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *Patrick SmartPants *SquidBob TentaclePants *Krusty Towers *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired *Ghost Host *Chimps Ahoy *Whale of a Birthday *Karate Island *All That Glitters *Wishing You Well *New Leaf *Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation *Wigstruck *Squidtastic Voyage *That's No Lady! *The Thing *Hocus Pocus *Driven to Tears *Rule of Dumb *Born to Be Wild *Best Frenimies *The Pink Purloiner *Squid Wood *Best Day Ever *Gift of Gum Day 3 *Friend or Foe *The Original Fry Cook *Night Light *Rise and Shine *Waiting *Fungus Among Us *Spy Buddies *Boat Smarts *Good Old Whatshisname *New Digs *Krabs A La Mode *Roller Cowards *Bucket Sweet Bucket *To Love a Patty *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Money Talks *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget *Slimy Dancing *The Krusty Sponge *Sing a Song of Patrick *A Flea in Her Dome *The Donut of Shame *The Krusty Plate *Goo Goo Gas *Le Big Switch *Atlantis Squarepantis *Picture Day *Pat No Pay *Blackjack *Blackened Sponge *Mermaid Man vs. Sponge *The Inamates of Summer *To Save a Squirrel *Pest of the West *20,000 Patties Under the Sea *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Whatever Happened to Spongebob? *The Two Faces of Squidward *Spongehenge *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Stanley S. Squarepants *House Fancy *Krabby Road *Penny Foolish *Nautical Novice *Spongicus *Suction Cup Sympony *Not Normal *Gone *The Splinter *Slide Whistle Stooges *A Life in a Day *Sun Bleached *Giant Squidward *No Nose Knows *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *Boating Buddies *The Krabby Kronicle *Slumber Party *Grooming Gary *Spongebob Vs. the Big One *Porous Pockets *Choir Boys *Krusty Krushers *The Card *Dear Vikings... *Ditchin' *Cephalopod Lodge *Grandpappy the Pirate *Squid's Visit *To Squarepants or to Not to Squarepants *Shuffleboarding *Proffeser Squidward *Pet or Pests *Komputer Overload *Gullible Pants *Overbooked *No Hat For Pat *Toy Store of Doom Day 4 *Sand Castles in the Sand *Shell Shocked *Chum Bucket Supreme *Single Cell Anniversery *Greasy Buffoons *Model Sponge *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Digit Pants *Pinapple Fever *Chum Caverns *Truth or Square? *Tentacle Vision *I Heart Dancing *Growth Sprout *Stuck in the Wringer *Someone's In the Kitchen With Sandy *The Inside Job *A Pal for Gary *Yours, Mine and Mine *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *Kracked Krabs *Neptune's Party *Shadow *Two By Four *Spotlight Sponge *What Patrick Does at Nighttime *Screams *The Krusty Chum Bucket *Ed, Edd, Eddy n Spongebob *Barrier Reefs *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII: The Good Enemy *Fruit Burger *The Patrick Shuffle *Krabby Circus *The Picture of Spongebob *Uncle Sherm's Visit *The Patrick Patty *DogPants *Spongebob Meets the Bathtub *Two Jobs in One Sponge *Boating Test #40 *Hall Monitor 2 *Gary's Baby *Plankton: The Musical *The KrabbyTantic *Water Hol'd *Spongeless in Her Treedome *Ghosts R' Us *The Ring *The Stupid Duo *Clairnet Succses *The Broom *Battle of the Squids *Pirates of Bikini Bottom *Spongebob and the New Computer *Planks a ton! *Sandy's Diary *Squid's Portest *Future-Bob Day 5 *Singing Pat *Mermaid Man vs. Barnacle Boy *The Increase of Bikini Bottom *House Mates *It's A Me, Mario! *Gone in the Wild *Spongbob's Funniest Home Videos *My First Day *BobSponge *Seashell Squeeze *Plans of a Non Driver *The Return of BobSponge *Radio Krab *Bad Bad Bubble *A Starfish of Doom *BobSponge's Revenge *Exercise Place of Death *Finsey World *Breast Cancer Show Ever *WhoPat WhatStar? *The Truth of Gold *Krabby Mystery *The Box of Doom *Dreams Come True *Capured Soap *The Dome of Horror *Plankton's Failing Attemps *Tooth Greedy *Suds 2 *Chicka Chicka Sponge Sponge *World's Spongiest Record *Tree Plead *Sugur Rush *The Curse on a Sponge *Krashed Krab *Tree in the Water *My Name's Not Rick *Squid's Guide *Patties Galore *Sold! *Inkheart *Clone Crazy *All Bets are Off Day 6 *Anchovies Away *Sponge Trip *The Nicktoons War *Head Distress *Plankton's Scool *And Now in Reverse *A Million Patties *Christmas Who? 2 *Spongology All Parts *Dear Vikings II *Here Pat *Attack of the Living Krabby Patties *Sand Diggin *Krabs Konfess *Gender Switch *A Snail's Pack *The Million Krab *A Beautifal Plan *Barnacles! *Hiccuping squid *Valetine's Day 2 *The Curse of Bikini Bottom II *Help Wanted 2 *Fanboy, Chum Chum and SpongeBob *Squilliam Banned *House Fancy 2 *Secret Hill of Jungle *Unwrapped *Jellyfish Jam Again *Pac-Man *Patrick's Diet *Gary Talks! *The Fairly Odd Pants *SpongeBob SmartPants *Cousin Plankton *The Cursed Krabby Patty *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One 2 Day 7 *Single Cell Anniversary 2 *Mr. Krabs Dad *Ripped Pants 2 *Super Hero Rocket Power *The Slow Down Showdown *Plankton's Army 2 *Two Hundreth Episode Spectacular *Krusty Kostumes *Rock-A-Bye Bivalve 2 *The Krusty and Chum Bucket *E.T. Pants *Doodle revenge *Your Shoed Untied 2 *Krusty Krab Supreme *Stoked (episode) *Total Drama Island (episode) *Total Sponge Island *Dark Orbit (episode) *Family Home Entertainment (episode) *Charter Entertainment (episode) *Cheap No More *Thon a Moe *The ReMade of Us Real *The River Cousin *Screams II *Screen Gems (episode)